


Awake

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Horror Stories [24]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Horror, Interrogation, Monsterfucking, The Shoggoths (Cthulhu Mythos), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Something inside him is awake, and something inside her is about to wake up.An alternate interrogation scene.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Horror Stories [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175285
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53
Collections: To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/gifts).



> If you don't know what the shoggoth are, read on for a surprise! Or skip to the end for a description (and the prompt, which is kind of a spoiler). Shoggoth are pretty nasty so if you are squicky about monsters or body horror you should probably skip to the end. 
> 
> I wasn't sure how to tag this, but Rey is restrained in the interrogation chair and is thus for the most part unable to move until the very end of the fic.
> 
> The Graphic Violence and Blood and Gore tags refer to a third party; neither Rey nor Kylo are damaged in this fic.
> 
> Thank you flypaper_brain for the beta and the encouragement and for making sure I didn't give up on this when I really wanted to xoxo

She caught a glimpse of it when he held her still on Takodana—arm holding the blaster forced behind her back, her entire body frozen by a power she couldn't yet comprehend. There was a wrongness; something strange about him. The angle at which he turned his hand, tilted his head to the side. His voice through the modulator of his mask, too—not quite right; not quite human. But she hadn't slept for so long, and she was hungry and exhausted and upset, everything was happening so fast. It was easy for her to chalk it up to an overactive imagination.

When she awoke, strapped into an interrogation chair, he was there. Crouched on the floor not far from her feet, lurking like a beast in the shadows. 

"Where am I?"

Her voice shook with fear. She was confused, and she was cold. The room was hard, all metal and harsh angles, white light and darkness. The only heat came from the thing in black kneeling at her feet - he burned, a freezing heat that wafted to her like a scent, and made her stomach sour. The sensation was altogether strange, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

She knew who he was now, there was no doubt. Stories of his horrors had reached even the scavengers of Jakku. Kylo Ren, second in command to the Supreme Leader himself and the most feared Force wielder in the galaxy. He’d stood tall on Takodana, but the way he crouched across from her brought to Rey's mind the Church of the Force back on Jakku, how the members would stoop low and press their hands into the sand, calling to the ancient creatures that they believed still lurked under the crust of the planet - the shoggoth, slaves who rose up against their makers and eventually killed them all, earning their freedom; the most ancient wielders of the Force. Rey loved hearing stories about the shoggoth; as a child, stuck on Jakku, their story gave her hope. Even so, she used to laugh at the antics of the church members; everybody knew the shoggoth were extinct, long dead and sucked back into the earth from which the Great Old Ones created them. She wasn’t laughing now.

"You're my guest."

His words were simple but they struck Rey deep in her heart. She was _his_ guest. No one else's. The possessiveness of his reply repulsed her, but also appealed. When had she ever so belonged to anyone?

He tilted his head, as he had on the planet, and there it was again; his neck was too long, perhaps, his head set at a strange angle. She shook her own head to clear it; a figment of her imagination or not, his oddness was a distraction. She had more important things to worry about.

“Where are the others?”

“You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends? You’ll be relieved to hear I have no idea.”

She shivered at his words, his deep voice made mechanical, abnormal, through the mask. She thought about arguing but felt it would be a losing endeavour. It didn’t matter anyway; he only said it to make her angry. And it was working. Her hair raised on the back of her neck; the strange climate of his presence made her feel ill and peculiar. She wondered if he would feed her, if she asked for food.

He took advantage of her silence.

“You still want to kill me.”

He said it lightly, almost like a question, full of wonder, and he tilted his head to the other side. Too much, too much.

The sour anger in her stomach bubbled up and out in angry words on her lips, and even as she spit them out she knew that she would regret it.

“That’s what happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.”

Without pause he reached his gloved hands up to his helmet and pressed a hidden latch. He swiftly stood, pushed himself up with more of that strange, singular grace, and lifted the thing off of his head.

Rey gasped, prepared for something, anything - his neck, _his neck_ \- but what she saw was the face of a young man. _Attractive_ , her brain provided, and she pushed that away, tucked it far down where she could forget it. After he removed his helmet he looked at her, studied her, wide-eyed and unblinking, so intensely she could feel his chill in her bones. She studied him right back, gave her eyes time to take in the dark waves of his hair, too long; his eyes, large and brown; his nose and cheeks and chin, sharp and long and strangely proportioned. 

The longer she gazed at him the more odd he appeared. And then he tilted his head and without the mask she could see it, she could see _him_ , but her brain simply didn’t know what to make of it. His face danced, his features shifted; it reminded her of the time when one of the other scavengers found a metal packet in one of the star destroyers and dumped it into the water trough at Niima Outpost, giggling as she did. The contents, several dried cubes, grew into little fish, and for weeks they swam around the bottom of the trough until they were eaten or floated to the top on their own. Those weeks were a marvel for Rey, and she would find excuses to sneak away and hide with the happabore and watch the things slither through the murky water. And this is what Kylo Ren’s face reminded her of in that moment; something was swimming beneath his surface, something she knew was there but could not see clearly. She still wasn't sure if it was real or some sort of waking dream. But whatever it was made her head swim and her stomach churn, and Rey leaned forward without meaning to.

He leaned forward, too, and then he walked around to her left, dropping his helmet on a shelf as he made his way closer to her. A cloud of grey splashed up when the thing hit the surface, and Rey wondered what material the cloud might be made of. But she didn't think about it further because Kylo Ren was there, next to her. Despite his multiple layers of clothing and the damp from the forest that clung to his cape, she could smell him; the real him. He smelled like stars. And she could see him better, too; the moles that dotted his pale skin, the wrinkles at the slight frown of his mouth and at the corners of his eyes; but even though she could see him better, she could see him no more clearly. Something wriggled below his surface. 

“Tell me about the droid.”

His voice was deep, although not as deep as she expected it to be, and also softer. It was oddly soothing, something about the tone catching in the back of her brain. It made her shiver.

“He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator…” She answered, a literal answer that she hoped would give her some semblance of control. But he interrupted her, and as he did his eyes moved, raking down her body and then back up. And suddenly he had more eyes, many more than two, and she opened her own eyes wide in surprise and in shock because _he had many eyes and why did it not bother her in the least_ but then she blinked and he looked normal again - or as normal as he had looked in the minute since he took off his mask. She wondered if it was her, again. She probably just needed a snack, and a real sleep.

“It's carrying a section of a navigational chart,” Kylo said. “We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire - but we need the last piece. And somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you.”

As he spoke he moved his head, displaying his profile to her. As she’d noticed before his nose was too long, and oddly shaped. Rey thought it was beautiful, and then wondered where the thought came from. He looked back at her; apparently he wasn’t done.

“You. A scavenger.”

His voice dripped with disdain, and with something else. Even setting aside her hallucinations there was something about him that both drew and repulsed her. And then he raked his eyes down her body again, and her entire being flushed. When his eyes drew back up to her face, there were more of them again; just for a moment, and then they were gone.

“You know I can take whatever I want.”

He said the words, and then he held up his hand, palm facing her, and then he was inside her head - threads of him, working through her skull and into the folds of her brain, following the paths of her thoughts back into her memories, weaving their way through to find whatever he wanted from her. She took BB8, and Han and Finn and hid them - although she wasn’t sure if her efforts would work.

“You're so lonely. So afraid to leave.”

Kylo had found a whole other part of her mind; the part that was still on Jakku. She closed her eyes and allowed the tears to slip from under her eyelids.

“At night, desperate to sleep... you imagine an ocean. I see it... I see the island.”

 _Her_ island. The island of her dreams - stark rocks that pushed up from below the surface of an ocean like the skeletal spine of a monster. It was hers. Not his. He could see it, perhaps, but he couldn't take it from her.

“And Han Solo. You feel like he's the father you never had. He would have disappointed you.”

She hadn’t hidden Han as well as she hoped, and she cursed herself. Well, Kylo couldn’t take Han, either. Despite what he’d said, he couldn’t take _any_ of it, she was certain. How would that even work, taking somebody else’s memories out of their head? She allowed her frustration to bubble up, and she ordered him, angrily, to—

“Get out of my head!”

But her outburst only encouraged Kylo to lean closer. His scent spiked at her words, and the threads in her mind tightened.

“I know you've seen the map. It's in there... and now you'll give it to me.”

 _I won’t_ , she thought, and girded herself for whatever was coming next. Kylo, for his part, seemed to soften, just for a moment. She shivered under the heat of his chill. She opened her eyes and ventured a glance at him. The many eyes were back, and the thing again below his surface. 

“Don't be afraid,” he whispered. “I feel it too.”

“I'm not giving you _anything_ ,” she answered, pretending that she didn’t understand.

“We'll see.”

He peered into her eyes intensely. She met his gaze—

 _Pain_. 

The threads tightened, like the sharp wire she used to slice through durasteel back in the wrecks on Jakku. It felt as though it had been a lifetime ago; many lifetimes. He was ransacking her memories; gently, she could tell that he was being gentle, but it still hurt. She could see what he did, as he dug through the drawers of her mind. Her parents’ desertion; starving as the great storm raged outside her meager home; begging the Church of the Force for food as they dug their hands in the sand and ignored her.

Finding BB8.

Chasing Finn through the market.

Piloting the Millennium Falcon and leading the TIE fighters on a desperate chase over the planet’s surface.

(He lingered on this memory, and Rey wondered why.)

Being rescued by Chewie and Han.

_Too close too close too close_

Reaching deep within herself, Rey grasped at the threads and took control of them. She pushed, but she overreached, pushed Kylo Ren’s threads out of her own mind and shoved her own threads into him. Suddenly, Rey found herself in Kylo Ren’s mind. 

_Agony._

There was pain, so much pain and loneliness and want. She heard herself scream as she watched Han, younger and sadder, turning his back as he shouted at a small woman that she was too much like her father and too much like her son. 

But then there was her own pain again, from being thrust into this horrible, loathsome, hideous mind; accursed and sick. What she saw there made her stomach turn and her blood boil. From far away she could hear him screaming, too. His scream was higher pitched than hers, unearthly, and it was only then that she truly understood. The eyes, the fish, the odd tilts of his head; she’d not hallucinated any of it. With strength she didn’t know she had, she hacked and tore at the threads until she was back in the room, strapped to the interrogation chair. Kylo Ren stared down at her, amazed. 

“You’re a monster.” 

“Yes. I am.”

She licked her lips. 

“Show me.”

He took a step back, looking abashed. This clearly wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. 

He stood silent for a beat too long, and Rey grew impatient. She leaned forward, as far as her bound wrists would allow, and bellowed, _**“Show me!”**_

In a blink the human Kylo Ren was gone, replaced by something else. Something nebulous and shining - almost glittering under the harsh light. Its color was unusual, and it made Rey’s eyes hurt. There were eyes, and mouths, and… other things, and as she watched it, her mouth agape, the thing extended itself, growing towards the ceiling, and as it grew higher the black costume that had encased Kylo Ren was cast off, just as a snake sheds its skin. Higher and higher the thing stretched, pulling itself through the neck of the costume, revealing more of itself - an amalgamation of glimmering protoplasm, grotesque and beautiful. Once the clothing was fully shed, nothing but a pile of cloth on the ground, the thing relaxed and fell to the floor, a pulsing mass of pustules and eyes, forming and unforming across its glowing surface.

It rested there, as though it waited for her judgement.

“Exquisite,” she said, and it vibrated at her word, its pleasure yet another glow added to its allure. “Can you speak?”

Mouths bubbled to the surface, as plush and delightful as the mouth of his human form, and several of them said, “Yes.” The voice was like a buzzing inside her skull

“Are you Kylo Ren?”

“Yes.”

She watched him, his surface making and unmaking itself as he throbbed on the floor, slowly as though he was breathing. She didn’t think he was breathing.

“I know what you are,” she said, a dry whisper.

“I’m a monster.” He edged away from her as he said it, as though he was ashamed. That would not do.

“You are.” She leaned forward in the seat, as far as she could. The straps around her arms dug into her skin. “But you’re not just any monster. You’re a shoggoth.”

“Shoggoth were made to be slaves.”

“The shoggoth fought off their masters,” Rey insisted, feeling suddenly very strongly about something she hadn’t really thought about before. “They were the most powerful creatures in the galaxy. That’s _you_ , Kylo Ren!”

“No!” He growled, a sound so deep she felt it in her soul. And she was shocked when he lumbered forward and fell upon her feet.

Because of the luminosity of his surface Rey expected him to be wet, slimy, but he wasn’t; his surface was dry, and the same cold-hot that radiated off of him. It burned through her boots as he rolled up her feet, and then through her skin after he pulled them off. The sensation was like nothing else; it was closest to placing her hand on durasteel hot from the noon sun. She liked it, though, because it was him, and she wanted more.

His entire body reminded her of a wind forcing itself through a small space. The pressure he exerted had been strong enough to pull her boots off, but there was care in it, too. The sensation of him against her skin was pleasant, like a heady massage against her tired muscles. She relaxed into it, although she couldn't help the excitement that grew inside her. Warmth and chills bloomed like flowers down there as she thought about his body covering her.

His eyes and mouths continued to form and unform, the mouths moving but unaccompanied by sound, the eyes focused on her face from the moment they appeared until they were sucked back down only to be replaced with another. The connection they had made when they were in each other's minds seemed to still be intact, and there were flashes where she was certain she could see herself through his eyes, sense her as he did, looming over him like a goddess. The power was glorious and strange, and she allowed herself to revel in it. 

They were interrupted by a stormtrooper, who seemed to be as surprised by them as they were by him.

"Sir, the Supreme Leader requests…" he said, before he stuttered to a pause and halted, the door sliding shut behind him.

"You should have knocked," Kylo buzzed, and he didn't let go of Rey's feet as the rest of him rose back up to the height of the ceiling before bringing himself down on top of the unfortunate soldier. When he uncovered him a moment later the man was a jumble of pieces of white armor smeared with crimson. It had happened so quickly, he hadn't made a sound. Neither of them had. Rey let out a shaky breath and willed her heart to slow.

"Is that what you are going to do to me?" She asked.

"I have something more pleasant in mind for you," he said, his luminous surface glimmering with blooms of unfamiliar colors.

Experimentally she tugged her feet, but found him impossible to escape. And her wrists were still bound to the chair. What choice did she have?

"What if I say no?"

Another wave of color flowed across him, bringing with it more eyes. "Are you going to say no?"

Rey shook her head, and took a deep breath. "No. I want it."

In seconds she was in darkness. Suffocating, overwhelming darkness. Kylo had covered her completely, including her head. As her awareness spread she realized that her knees were pressed up against her shoulders, her legs spread wide. She could hear the rip of her clothing as Kylo pulled her tunic and leggings apart, feeling his hot, freezing skin against hers. He massaged her body as he had her feet, and she moaned at the sensation of it everywhere, especially across her breasts, and between her legs.

It was only when she attempted to inhale after moaning that Rey realized she couldn't breathe. All pleasure rushed out, replaced with horror. She seized up, started to wrestle against the mass that covered her… but then the pressure around her face lessened, and she was able to breathe again.

"Sorry," he buzzed, and now that they were touching so closely she could feel the entirety of him vibrate along with his voice, could see herself as he saw her - her face, up close and beautiful. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into another pair of eyes; brown, like his human eyes, but disconnected from each other as they moved independently, each one shifting as though trying to take in a different part of her face. His radiance was so bright she had to squint. 

He rippled at the apex of her thighs, and she shuddered.

"Do you like that?" He did it again, with more pressure, and if she could have moved she would have rolled her hips against him. Instead she struggled to move, embarrassed when a mewl escaped her lips. "Ah, you do."

She trembled and he loosened his grip on her hips, and she rolled them as he experimented with assembling bits of himself into elements for her pleasure. He lapped at her like a tongue, rolled around her, and pressed against her and vibrated. She reached her first orgasm quickly, gasping into the closed space around her face. He blinked at her, with new eyes every few moments, and one of the mouths produced a thick and soft-looking pair of lips that pressed tenderly against her temple. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she came again as he breached her.

At first it felt like being filled with a liquid, formless, just taking up space, but once he was inside he experimented as he had on the outside; he twisted and coiled, pressing against her walls, wringing more pleasure out of her than she thought possible. Then he forged the bit of himself that was inside her so it was solid and began to thrust, first a slow slide in and out, but moving faster as he gauged her response. He plucked and sucked her nipples and squeezed her breasts and worked her inside and outside until she could no longer tell the difference because it no longer mattered; she simply, finally, _was_. She cried in pleasure and something like relief as he stared at her with his strange eyes and she again saw herself through their bond.

"You look beautiful," he buzzed as he allowed her to rest after one particularly intense orgasm. She flushed at his compliment. 

"And you are…" she paused, seeking out the right word, finally settling on, "amazing."

His entire body vibrated and glowed, and it pulled one more orgasm, a quiet one, out of Rey.

"Kylo," she said, enjoying the way his voice felt and sounded in her mouth. "Kylo—"

"I have to take you to my master," he said. It broke the spell, like a cold splash of water to her face. He could tell, and seconds later she was uncovered, and he was back to crouching on the ground in front of her. She took quick stock of her naked body, bruised and with only scraps of fabric to suggest her outfit. "He will want to see you. I'm sorry."

"No," she replied.

"Yes. He is my master."

"You are a shoggoth," she said. "Shoggoth have no masters." When he remained quiet she pressed on. "I'll fight with you. Then you can take over as Supreme Leader."

His surface rippled darkly, uncomfortably. “I… I don’t want to lead.”

"Let me stand."

Without a word, the shackles around her wrists released, and she pushed herself up out of the chair, closed the few steps between them, and crouched down the way he had been when she first woke up. She laid her hands on him, and marveled as his colors glowed and pulsed around the edges of her fingers and palms where she touched him.

“That’s fine, you don’t have to. What if we leave, instead?”

“Leave?” His voice buzzed in her head softly, uncertainly.

“Yes. We can go… anywhere, really. Anywhere you’d like.”

“Together?”

“Together.”

He was quiet again, but she could feel something from him as his colors danced across his surface. It felt like hope.

Moments later his lightsaber was in her right hand, the blaster from the poor departed stormtrooper in her left. She was naked but she didn't care; she was alive, and she was with Kylo, and that was what mattered. Being careful not to slip on the blood, Rey followed him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> "Formless protoplasm able to mock and reflect all forms and organs and processes - viscous agglutinations of bubbling cells - rubbery fifteen-foot spheroids infinitely plastic and ductile - slaves of suggestion, builders of cities - more and more sullen, more and more intelligent, more and more amphibious, more and more imitative! Great God! What madness made even those blasphemous Old Ones willing to use and carve such things?"  
> \--HP Lovecraft describing the shoggoth in "At the Mountains of Madness"
> 
> The shoggoth in this story has lots of eyes and mouths so if you are squicked by that kind of thing be aware.
> 
> Written for the prompt "Rey coming to know the "Skywalkers are secretly horrifying eldritch abomination deities" trope up close and personal with Kylo." I am uncertain if shoggoth count but it's what my brain did so I hope this will do. Thank you cuddlesome for the fantastic prompt!
> 
> If you liked this, here are a few other fics I've written that you might also like.
> 
> [SUNDAY! SUNDAY! SUNDAY!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623277): Kylo is a horny monster truck and Rey is his driver (Rated E, 1k)
> 
> [on the hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626681): Werewolf oral and knotting in the woods (Rated E, 1k)
> 
> [outstretched beneath the tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244846): Victorian AU, weredog Rey has her way with Ben, who is tied to a tree (tw // underage) (Rated E, 7k)
> 
> [For a Wookiee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808156): Kylo is a Wookiee and there's only one bed (Rated E, 5.5k)
> 
> [Under the Orange Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295717): Rey and Ben turn into eldritch werecreatures on Kashyyyk (Rated M, 4k)
> 
> [real life sucks losers dry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520071/chapters/48701204): an eldritch Heathers AU (Rated E, 13k)
> 
> [The Beach House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340294): Ben invites Rey and Finn to visit the beach house he inherited from his uncle and things don't go well (Rated M, 11k)


End file.
